


The Wedding

by DammitFanny



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Happy Ending, I’m sorry, M/M, and a gay wedding, heh..., theres gonna be pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitFanny/pseuds/DammitFanny
Summary: What if Havers had a great nephew that looked the spit of him? What if he could see ghosts? What if he was getting married to the love of his life at button house? Read to have pain and sadness put upon you.
Relationships: The Captain/William Havers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry and spoilers for series 2 sort of

After Sam and Claire’s wedding, business for Mike and Allison started booming. They had bookings every weekend for a month.

The Captain helped plan them in any way he could, finally finding his footing and meaning.

But there was one wedding that meant a lot to him, way more than any other.

The marriage of a former Captain and Lieutenant, they met under the worst circumstances.

A war, of course they never said which, almost dying gives you bad memories but, the Captain could tell how bad it was.

They both got a nasty blow to the head when their platoons got bombed, they met in the hospital afterwards, their beds next to each other, they stayed together as they recovered.

There was one thing that the ghosts never expected though, to be seen.

Usually with the weddings they’d stand out of sight for Allison’s sanity.

But when the men arrived to look at the location, the ghosts decided to take a look at who would be in their home in the days to come.

They waited at the door to meet them, excited by the new people.

But once they saw their faces, they stopped. The ghosts' expressions dropped in confusion and sorrow.

“But that’s not possible.” Thomas mumbled. Cap was frozen in his place, unable to tear his eyes away from one of the men.

He stood tall but inside he was crumbling down to his last brick.

“Haver’s?” Cap asked nobody but the air in front of him.

“Sorry did you want something?” The Haver’s look alike said.

The groups (bar the Captain) eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they tried to comprehend what was going on.

Allison asked what they were all thinking of course.

“You can see them?” She said, at risk of sounding like a mad person.

He just sighed, his fiance smiled tightly.

“They’re ghosts aren’t they?” He asked, the man looked like the Captain. Just without the moustache.

“Yes, we are.” Pat said

They all introduced themselves, but the Captain took the opportunity to skulk away. If he was alive he knew he’d be crying.

He felt the same pit in his stomach the day Haver’s told him he was leaving.

Unbeknownst to him, he had been followed by Kitty.

“Captain, are you okay?” She asked softly, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

He tried to straighten himself up, to look as normal as he could but once he saw her face he broke.

She looked at him so caringly and it hurt him.

He pulled her into an awkward hug.

“No Catherine, I don’t think I am.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Wait so tell me again? Who is this Havers?” Alison asked Thomas who was sitting in front of her.

“The love of Captain's life really, we all saw it, sort of. They just never admitted it, and once the Captain had gotten the courage to tell him it was too late, he left to go to North Africa and was never seen again.”

The others looked solemn as the poet explained once more.

“Ands he never gots overs it.” Mary added.

“Well we should go speak to him!” Alison exclaimed, worried for her friend.

Robin stood in front of her to stop her from going.

“Best to leave Kitty to it, she was the first ghost he saw after he, well, he died.” Pat said.

Alison looked at them all, seeing them all with the same expression.

She knew from that moment that they’d seen him this way before.

“You see, every year on the day Havers left, he'd lock himself away in his room. and the days before he'd close into himself, become a shell of the man he was." Fanny explained

"Only one who get him out is Kitty. She care for him." Robin said.

Alison just looked worried, and upset for her friend.

She was about to say something when Mike came in with the couple.   
  


"Is everything okay?" one of the groom's asked.

"You can both see and hear them right?" she asked very briskly, not wanting to waste any time.

They nodded their heads in an unsure manner, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Good, because there's something you need to know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Cap have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t post yesterday.  
> But I had an idea for a reader insert, no romance (depends on what people say ngl), but it’d be the series written out with you inserted... what do you think?

The Captain and Kitty had settled themselves in the library, she was listening to him talk about his time with Havers and couldn't bring herself to stop him before he got to the saddest part.

With every word his smile grew, talking about the things they did together, the friendship and bond they'd formed.

But then the smile left his face when he got onto the day Havers told him about his transfer.

She had heard it all before but knew it's what the man needed to do to cope.

"Captain, I'm sure if you just come and talk to William and Henry, this will all be fine." She said, trying her very best to get him up to order.

"Okay then Catherine, to the front lines one thinks." 

She knew he was still crumbling, but they all needed him. He was darn good at planning weddings and if he got to plan this one then maybe he'd have a bit of closure.

"To the front lines, whatever that means"

The Captain turned back to Kitty and sighed 

"It means we're going into battle, or facing something difficult Catherine."

"Oh! I still don't understand but thank you anyway da- Captain."

The Captain tried to mask the smile that was creeping its way onto his face.

"It's quite alright Catherine."


	4. Chapter 4

Captain felt all eyes on him as he entered the room.

He cleared his throat gently before he started to speak.

"I'm so sorry for disappearing without warning everyone. Just a bit of a difficult time."

"It's okay Captain. William and Henry actually wanted to talk with you about something." Alison said, gesturing her hands to the two men.

The Captain made a noise of agreement.

"We've heard what was wrong, and we understand completely. And they've told us you're good with wedding planning, or at least helping, and we wanted to know if you'd do it for us?" William said, Caps heart started to bound in his chest with excitement and anticipation, he didn't quite know what to say so just nodded and let out a small 'mhmm' in agreement.

"Obviously it would be done through me because, well, because you're a ghost." He vaguely heard Alison say in the background, but he couldn't take his eyes off the engaged couple in front of him.

They had everything he wanted with Havers, but could never have. 

He was going to make it a day they'd never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, cliffhanger

The day had arrived, the day everyone had been waiting for.

The chairs were set out, the catering staff were getting ready. The food was made and The Captain was nervous as hell.

He had been helping to plan this for months and it was all finally happening.

Alison had joked earlier in the day that he was more nervous than the grooms.

Which was possibly true.

He just wanted to make sure they were happy, happier than he could have been.

It went down without any problems, they’d said their vows, cut the cake and now it was time for their first dance.

But William had called Cap over before they did.

“After the dance, could you go into the library? We want to say thank you away from all these people.” He had said, The Captain had agreed and gone there straight after their kiss.

He stood there waiting for them to come in, he stared out of the window at the people below having fun.

He didn’t turn when he heard footsteps behind him.

“You haven’t changed a day Captain.”


	6. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness and pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First series I’ve ever finished writing...

“You haven’t changed a day Captain.” The oh so familiar voice said.

The Captain turned around quickly, to face the unknown person.

“Neither have you Lieutenant.” His voice cracked as he said those words.

“H-how are you here?” Cap asked, staring at the man in front of him.

“I died, old bean.” He said.

“Well I guessed that, but how are you here, in this house again?”

“I’m attached to an object, William brought it with him. A letter I wrote some eighty years ago once I arrived in North Africa. I had all intentions of sending the Bally thing but sadly I, I died before I could.” He admitted

This got the Captain's mind racing.

“Wh-what was in the letter?” He asked quietly, not taking his eyes away from Haver’s in case he disappeared.

“A confession. The hardest thing I’ve ever had to write. The truth in a world where it wasn’t accepted. How I felt, how I felt for you.” 

This made the Caps heart swell in anticipation.

“And how did you feel?”

“You already know sir.” Haver’s replied stepping closer to Cap

“I need to hear you say it.  _ Please  _ just say it.”

Havers stepped closer again, his right hand went to the Captains cheek.

“Captain, I love you.”

Cap sighed in relief, leaning in towards Havers and meeting his lips in a sweet kiss.

They had waited a long time, and finally got their moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... there... the ending our gay ww2 soldiers deserve

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [homecoming when your home is a person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939173) by Anonymous 




End file.
